


Apologize

by AntaresofJuly



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntaresofJuly/pseuds/AntaresofJuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene popped into my head after last week's episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologize

"How could I make you forgive me, Henry?"

  
Henry tried to hide that he was terrified, "I believe, "he said with as much dignity as he could master, "when you want someone's forgiveness, the word 'make' is not the best choice."

  
Adam studied him, "I'd offer you to kill me, but somehow I doubt it would make you happy."

  
Henry gulped, this man was sick, and insane. "No it wouldn't."

  
"Perhaps, " Adam said, narrowing his eyes in thoughts, "you would like to hurt me? Make me suffer? Maybe that will quench your anger?"

  
Just like the sort of rabid thing to fall off that mouth! Henry was appalled. He would bet 10 cents that Adam might actually enjoy it.

  
But, maybe that was not the case, not what Adam would want. He thought of Auschwitz.

  
'No, it can't be what he want, after all the horrible things they must had done to him.' Henry subconsciously analyzed.

  
Yet, he was still offering it to him.

  
Taking his silence to a wrong conclusion, Adam walked toward him. "Hurt me then. Make me suffer. For how long you can decide. I won't try to escape, through death or otherwise." He said almost softly, aside from a hint of spite, his eyes sincere in their own peculiar way, looking up.

  
Henry staggered back, "No! I can't! I don't want to..." But Adam was already in his personal space. He followed Henry up, pushed a cold, hard thing in his hand. Henry hastily looked down, a Roman dagger.

  
"You can, if you want to. I grant you permission." He stepped back.

  
Just as Henry was about to release a breath, Adam began to take off his shirt.

  
Button by button.

  
This was twisted, so twisted. Nothing good could possibly come out of it.

  
Still.

  
Henry couldn't look away from the pair of intense eyes.

  
Those manipulative, abrasive, sadistic and masochistic eyes. Yet under all the cold calculation and barely-contained insanity, he could discern the slightest hint of a man who was once a victim.

  
And although very difficult, and that Adam was a dangerous man, maybe he could still be saved?

  
Maybe, Henry could save him?


End file.
